Blood
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt takes Rory to the nurse after the dodgeball incident to help clean him off.  Pre-Kurory.


**Title:** Blood**  
>Author:<strong> lovesmymovement on lj / owlssayhoooot on tumblr**  
>Rating:<strong> PG (for my squeamishness of blood, haha)**  
>Word Count:<strong> 698**  
>Pairing:<strong> Rory/Kurt {Kurory}**  
>Spoilers:<strong> The dodgeball scene in episode 3.06 "Mash Off."  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)**  
>Summary:<strong> Kurt takes Rory to the nurse after the dodgeball incident to help clean him off.

**A/N:** Because I needed some Rory/Kurt fic. Although this is basically just pre-slash, really. But still.

"Did you want to stay here with him or did you need to get home?"

"No, it's fine. I can stay, I have the time."

"Alright, well make sure he keeps leaning forward and keep the ice pack on the bridge of his nose, it should stop the bleeding."

Kurt nodded, keeping a hand on Rory's shoulder. "I will, thanks."

"I'll be in the office if you need anything. And make sure to let me know when he's better so I can let you two get home."

Kurt turned his attention back to the other boy, swallowing at the sight of all the blood. He'd never really been a fan of blood, exactly – ever since he was a kid he'd been sort of squeamish and a bit sensitive to it. Definitely not a fun thing for him, that was for sure. But on the other hand, he definitely didn't want Rory to be by himself, especially at a time like this. He knew how it felt to be bullied and he only wished there'd been someone there for him last year when all of that had happened.

Kurt sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I… I just don't understand," said Rory, "I don't understand what I did to deserve this."

"You didn't do anything," replied Kurt, shaking his head. "Sometimes… sometimes people just have so much going on with themselves that they feel the need to take it out on someone else, even if it's in the worst way possible. I know what you're going through, Rory. I mean, it may not be exactly the same circumstances but I think I can relate enough. And I'm sorry that you're going through this. You don't deserve it. Really."

"I just wanna go home. I don't like it here anymore."

Kurt glanced at the floor for a moment before finally locking eyes with the other boy again. "Do you know the one thing I've learned through all of this? Something that Blaine taught me, actually? Running away won't solve all your problems. It may make them better for the time being, but…" Kurt looked at him, taking in everything – the obvious look of hurt in his eyes, the blood still trickling slowly down his face even though he could tell it was finally stopping. "I just… I'm so sorry this happened to you, Rory. I'll make them stop, I swear it." Rory nodded shortly and Kurt narrowed his eyes in thought. "Has anyone else at this school been bothering you?"

Rory shrugged, shaking his head and making it swim. "Some jocks, dunno who they were."

"Point them out to me sometime if you see them, okay? I… I have a friend who might be able to help," he said with a tiny smile, thinking of Dave and the brief period of time when he was on the Bully Whips and the damage he might be able to cause to those other jocks. Fight fire with fire, right?

Rory laughed and Kurt was just glad he could actually get that sort of reaction out of the other boy. Kurt took his free hand and brought it up, seeing that the bleeding had finally stopped, and removed the ice pack from the bridge of his nose. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Kurt stood from the chair, walking over to the sink in the room and wet a few paper towels. "Here, let me just…" Kurt cleaned the excess blood from his face, finally satisfied that his stomach wasn't turning from the mere sight of it along with the fact that he could see Rory's face again now. It was a lot better when it wasn't covered in blood, that was for sure.

"Thanks," said Rory, grinning, and took the soaked and bloody towels from Kurt's hand - fingers lingering briefly on Kurt's and sending a tingle through his body – to throw in the trash next to his seat.

"Not a problem at all, really. I'm happy to help. Did… did you need a ride back to Brittany's house?"

"That'd be great actually. If ya don't mind, that is."

Kurt shook his head, smiling. "Like I said. I'm happy to help."


End file.
